Forgotten Promise
by Errers
Summary: Deidara tells Sasori he's moving. They make a promise to never forgot each other. Deidara's parents die in a car crash. 7 years later Deidara comes back but finds that Sasori forgot about him and tries to make Sasori remember him. Will he fail or not?
1. Prologue : The Promise

A small blond boy slowly walked into the woods on a path that seemed to be used many times.

He kept his head down, a frown firmly placed on his lips.

The path finally stopped at an old tree house with an old looking swing next to it.

There he saw a redhead around his age. The redhead saw the blond and smiled at him.

"Deidara, you're late," the redhead said to the blond.

"Sorry Sasori..."

Sasori frowned, "What's wrong Deidara? What did you want to tell me?"

The blond looked away from the redhead, facing the ground.

"Well...I...I have to move," he muttered quickly, hoping that Sasori wouldn't hear, or if he somehow did, that he wouldn't understand it.

But Sasori had heard.

Sasori's eyes widen, "W-what? Why?"

"My parents said it was because of their job..."

"Will you ever come back?"

"... Maybe." Deidara felt like crying, he didn't want to leave his best friend.

"Then let's make a promise."

"Huh?" Deidara looks back up at Sasori, who was off the swing and now right in front of Deidara.

"I said let's make a promise, a promise that we'll never forget about one another," Sasori said smiling, extending his hand out to Deidara.

A small smile formed on Deidara's lips, extending out his arm to and shook it with Sasori's, "Alright, it's a promise."

Then there was silence.

"...W-well...I gotta get going now Sasori..." Deidara broke the silence, removing his hand from Sasori's.

"Bye..."

Deidara started to walk away, but looked back to see Sasori looking at the ground, frowning.

Deidara stopped, and started to walk back, "Oh, and before I go Sasori..."

Sasori looked back up, confused why Deidara was coming back.

"Aren't you supp-" Sasori was cut off when Deidara kissed his cheek.

"W-why did you kiss me?" Sasori stammered, his face was as red as his hair.

"I read it off a book, friends give each other kisses. And kisses mean that you love them, I love you as my best friend Sasori!" Deidara smiled.

"O-oh..." Sasori turned around, his face still flushed. "Don't you have to go?"

"Oh, right. Bye Sasori." Deidara waved, then ran off to his house.

Deidara ran out of the woods.

He ran down a hill and his feet hit the side walk once at the end.

From there, he started to slow down once he hit the bottom, power walking towards his house.

He approached his small white house, and looked at the black van in front of it. He sighed somewhat sadly and climbed in the backseat of the van.

"Good, Deidara you're here. Come on, we're already as late as it is," his dad said, starting up the car and slowly driving away from their old house.

Deidara sighed once again, buckling in his seat belt.

"Sorry Dad. Had to go say bye to Sasori," he mumbled.

"It's okay DeiDei. We know how hard it is to move away from your best friend. But you'll make new friends in the new town, I promise!" Deidara's mom said, smiling back to her son in the backseat.

"Thanks Mom..." He smiled a little.

'_But nobody can replace Sasori..._' he thought to himself, staring at the little woods.

* * *

><p>Deidara had fallen asleep around a hour ago before waking up to a loud crash and his head hurting.<p>

He opened his eyes slowly, gray blue eyes looking around his surroundings.

It took him a few minutes to realize he was upside down. Deidara called out to his mom and dad.

"Mom! Dad!" he shouted.

"Deidara..." came a weak response.

"Dad! W-what happened?" Deidara asked, scared.

"Deidara...get...out of the car..." He heard his mom's voice, also weak like his dad's.

"W-why?"

"Just do it...please Deidara..."

Deidara nodded and obeyed his parents by unbuckling himself, falling on his head due to being upside down, and crawled out of the car by the broken window.

Although he had successfully made it out of the car, but his parents haven't.

"Come on Mom," he said, holding out his hand to his mom, but his mother just shook her head, "No Deidara...g-go look for help..." Tears started to form in the corner of her eyes.

Deidara frowned at this, biting his bottom lip. "B-but Mom! Dad! I can't leave you guys!"

"Just get help... we'll be alright Deidara..." His dad said from the other side.

Deidara stared at them for a moment, deciding on what to do.

"Trust us...please Deidara..."

"...Alright. I have complete trust in you guys..." Deidara said, getting up and looked around.

He spotted his dad's cell phone, which had somehow flown far away from the car.

He ran over to the phone, and dialed 911.

He smiled a little, knowing that help was coming soon. His parents are going to be alright.

"Hello, how may I help you today?"

Before Deidara spoke, he heard a loud kaboom. He whirled around towards the sound, which coincidentally had some from the van.

His eyes widened as he dropped the phone, tears spilling from his eyes.

* * *

><p>Sasori yawned, staring blankly at the TV.<p>

His grandma had made him watch the news with her and now she was asleep on the sofa, snoring softly leaving him to watch them alone.

"I should probably turn this off..." Sasori mumbled, grabbing the remote until something caught his ears.

"There was a major car crash on Darsin Street. Apparently a family of 3 was moving to Covina. Their names were Iwa-"

Sasori turned off the TV, not wanting to hear more.

"Deidara...? Dead...?" Tears started to form in the corners of the redhead's despondent chocolate eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Deidara and Sasori are in 3rd grade... And lookie! There's fluff! :D Anyways. This is Thao (HikuriOnichi) and me and my friend Bambi (Josie Audriguez) are doing a story collab...thing... :D**

**I wrote this one...and she edited it a little for me... ; u ; Cause I have a thing for not finding the right words... and she's older... by like 2 years...and knows more words then me... *COUGH*Bad Excuses me...  
><strong>

**Okay! So! This is SasoDei ! Or maybe it's DeiSaso... No clue! :D **

**Anyways, Bad Sasori! Listen to the whole darn thing! :O And why your grandma make you watch something at 11? TT^TT (Cause it's a Friday. **

**Anyhow...  
><strong>

**The first chapter is gonna come soon! ; u ; So stay tuned and Review please! It shall make my week and Bambi's. **


	2. Chapter 2  Moving

Baby blue eyes flew open as a gold haired boy jerked forward from his bed. He was covered in a cold sweat while wide, frantic eyes swept over his room. Panting, he shook his head, relief starting to creep in.

"It was just a nightmare...J-Just...a nightmare..." he assured himself, hastily wiping away a tear that had escaped against his will. His breathing became less heavy, and le let out a shaky sigh. He looked at his alarm clock and let out a soft groan. Great. It was 5:37. How lovely. He knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep after that nightmare. If he tried, he's just be plagued with more images of that day.

...Well now what was he going to do for the next three hours?

Deidara sighed and ran his hand through his sweat dampened hair. Scrunching his nose, he decided to take a nice, hour shower. He got out of bed and picked out what clothes he would wear for the day. His social worker told him not to wear anything that could potentially offend his new family, so he decided to wear a comfortable black shirt with a gray jacket over it. He grabbed a pair of blue jeans and grabbed a gray scarf.

Taking his outfit to the bathroom, he placed it on the counter and closed the door behind it, remembering to lock it this time. His eye twitched as he thought of how nobody in this place had ever heard about knocking...

After stripping himself of his pajamas, he turned on the shower and stepped into the deliciously warm water. He let out a sigh of contentment, standing there four about a minute, just letting the water run down his skin and soak his hair. He grabbed a bar of soap and started to scrub himself down.

After a lovely hour in the shower, he turned off the water and wrung out his hair, unsurprised by the waterfall spewing from his golden locks. He stepped out, dried his body and hair, and proceeded to put on his clothes. He picked up his toothbrush, added some toothpaste and brushed his teeth. Once he finished he picked up a brush and brushed his hair, took a hair tie out of a drawer, and tied it up in a ponytail.

He walked out of the bathroom and flopped onto his bed. Deidara looked at his alarm clock and saw it was only 7:05. He had another hour to kill.

"Might as well get to packing."

He got off his bed and reached under it, pulling out a suit case and doufle bag. Lifting the suitcase up onto his bed, he proceeded to but all his toiletries inside. Once he finished with that, he took the clothes he owned (which weren't a lot, but still a good amount), and stuffed those inside. Whatever else he had left went into his doufle bag. Right as he was zipping up his doufle bag, he heard a knock on the door.

"Deidara? Are you awake yet? It's time to go meet Miss Yamanaka," a feminine voice called out.

* * *

><p><strong>A  N**

**Bambi - I apologize for the lack of words in this chapter. I suffered from Writer's block. And being the stubborn little Bambi I am, I try to overcome it (not really). But every time I sat down in front of my keyboards my mind went BLANK. I'm sorry about how LONG this took me and the product was so short, lacking my standard of a minimum of 1000 words for it to be considered a 'real' chapter, so please enjoy the LONG LONG chapter. :D**

**Thao - Yay, it updated! Oh boy, what fun. Uhm...I have have nothing besides that I forgot to put the disclaimers in the last chapter. Anyways *shoots Bambi*:DDD**

**Review please. :DD**


End file.
